Rainy Days
by Ekoko
Summary: Oneshot fluffy songfic. K+R forever!


Yousei: First off, lemme point out that I wrote the whole thing at once,  
at three o' clock in the morning.  
Kyouju: Which is why it sucks!  
Yousei: *hits Kyouju with a keyboard*  
Yuri: It's true though!  
Yousei: *hits Yuri with the mouse*  
Olivier: Yousei doesn't own beyblade!  
Yousei: *cries* I want to though!!

_______________________________

_amaoto dake ga yasashikute tooku keshiki mo yume no you  
shiroku kemutta mado garasu yubi de kaku moji nagare_  
-----------------  
  
Rei walked slowly over to the chair near the window, his hot cocoa  
in one hand, a blanket in the other.  
He passed a counter and read the note.  
'Went out site seeing, we'll be back eventually.' It said, in rather neat handwriting,  
and then in the corner, in much less neat handwriting 'sorry for leaving you  
with kai'  
It signed Max, Kyouju, and Takao.  
The raven-haired boy sat down in the chair, curling up into a small ball after placing  
his cocoa on the windowsill.  
  
-----------------  
_The falling rain sounds so gentle, the distant landscape seems from a dream  
_ _In the white-fogged window glass, words flow from my fingertip_  
-----------------  
  
The window was fogged from the cold and the rain. Rei's hand,   
slightly retracted into his pajama's sleeve, found it's way to the window.  
He brought his hand across the glass, shivering from the cold contact,  
and making the outside visible.  
He took inthe sight of the outdoors, idely noting that to go out there,   
would probably kill him and his low tempurature tolerance.  
_  
_----------------- _  
sore wa TO BE OR NOT TO BE roomaji de  
To fly or don't to fly nante double meaning  
mayoi wo Roply me now  
_-----------------  
  
He looked around what he could see.  
Trees, trees, houses, more houses, a few more trees, and a person.  
His golden eyes focused on the person, still slightly blurry from   
having woken up a few minutes earlier.  
He squinted slightly and recognized basic colors.  
Black, white, red, and blue.  
Kai.  
_  
_----------------- _  
They were "TO BE OR NOT TO BE" in roomaji  
"To fly or don't to fly"--What a double meaning  
I'm lost--answer me now  
_-----------------  
  
His eyes seemed to suddenly focus, as he stared at his team captain.  
Kai stood there in the rain, wearing his normal outfit, still in the rain.  
Main part being: In the rain.  
Rei thought for a moment of going outside and telling him to come back  
inside. Then he realised that would end with Rei sick, and Kai still outside,  
so he dropped the plan.  
  
  
----------------- _  
hoozue tsuita yubisaki no kidarui rizumu kiite  
asai nemuri no kokoro kara tobitateru no wa tooi  
_-----------------  
  
Rei watched his team captain stand out in the rain, looking oblivious  
to anything else in the world.  
He sighed and shifted his head on it's resting place, his arms.  
He watched Kai a little longer and saw a small smile form on Kai's  
face.   
He stared, admiring for a moment, but the smile vanished soon, replaced  
with a blank expression.  
Rei took a small sip of his cocoa, and set the empty cup down.  
  
----------------- _  
Resting my head in my hands, listening to the sluggish rhythm of my tapping  
fingertips,  
Flying seems so far away from my lightly sleeping heart  
_-----------------  
  
He lifted his hand to the window, which had once again fogged over.  
The raven-haired boy thought of what he could write in the window,  
and drummed his fingers subconsiously.  
He didn't notice, as the vague colors disapeared, and where they had  
been, the words "Daisuki" showed up in the glass.  
  
-----------------   
_soshite TO BE OR NOT TO BE mitsumeru  
To fly or don't to fly iie I've to fly  
dakara TO BE OR NOT TO BE We have to be  
To fly high for away even a cloudy sky  
I lost my way, but I found my way  
To fly away_  
-----------------  
  
He glanced up and blinked a few times. He brought down his hand and  
looked at the kanji.  
"Daisuki." He read, quietly to himself, then smiled.  
"Kai." He said, noticing it was where Kai had been.  
He traced the word 'Kai' above 'Daisuki.'  
"Kai ga daisuki." He read, not noticing the figure behind him.  
  
-----------------_  
And I see "TO BE OR NOT TO BE"  
"To fly or don't to fly"--no, I have to fly  
So--"TO BE OR NOT TO BE"--We have to be--  
To fly high, far away from even a cloudy sky  
I'd lost my way, but I found my way  
To fly away_  
-----------------  
  
"Rei." He heard, and snapped his head around.  
"K-kai?" Rei stuttered, gripping the blanket tighter as the slate  
haired boy approached him.  
Kai smirked and reached his hand towards Rei.  
The golden eyes closed, as though expecting pain.  
Noticing that nothing happened, Rei opened his eyes.  
  
-----------------_  
heya wa itsumo to kawarazu ni kokoa no kaori tadayotteru  
soshiranu kao no monogatari ni hoozue wa mou tsukanai wa  
shiroku kemutta mado garasu yubi de kaku moji nagareteru  
amaoto dake ga yasashikute tooku kes_hiki mo yume no you  
-----------------  
  
Kai's hand went past Rei and to the window.  
He traced in 'Rei,' next to Kai, and 'dasuki,' next to Rei's daisuki.  
"Kai?"  
"Shut up."  
And Kai connected their lips in a kiss, shutting Rei up.  
Rei's eyes widened in shock, but he slowly settled into the kiss,  
responding just the same.  
  
-----------------_  
This room never changes--the scent of cocoa still lingers  
Because of the story in my unknowing expression, I can't sit with my  
face in my hands anymore!  
In the white-fogged window glass, words keep streaming from my fingertip  
The falling rain sounds so gentle, the distant landscape seems from a dream  
_-----------------   
  
Takao swung open the door and opened his mouth to yell. 'we're back!'  
He stopped suddenly, Max nearly walking into him.  
"Takao! Why'd you stop?"  
Takao pointed at the couple across the hall.  
"Woah..." Max looked at the two, wide eyed.  
"You guys! Let's go! They need their privacy!" Kyouju said, in a semi-quiet  
tone.  
Takao and Max continued to stare, but Kyouju grabbed their arms and   
dragged them out of the room.

Back outside, Rei stood up.   
"Be right back." He said, and grabbed his cocoa cup.  
He walked over to the room that Kyouju had dragged Max and Takao  
into and opened the door.  
He smirked, and Takao hid behind Max, who scooted over to the other  
end of the bed, away from the target of Rei's wrath.  
Takao got hit in the head with a cup, which suddenly wasn't in Rei's hand anymore.

**(~**Owari**~)**  
  
_______________________________

Yousei: The end!  
Yuri: Finally!  
Kyouju: How did I manage to drag them out of the room?  
Yousei: Your stronger than you look.  
Kyouju: No... Not really, I'm not.  
Yousei: Um... Yes, well... The end! *runs away*  
Olivier: Okay... Well, Au revoir!


End file.
